Reimu-chan Daisuki!
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Fic ini berisi cerita-cerita pendek, kisah cinta Reimu dengan berbagai karakter di Gensokyo dan juga sebaliknya. Warning fic ini berisi Yuri! Karakter yang cukup ooc dan dkk. Don't like, don't read. If like, please support my work. Tehee, first story DESU XD


Hmmmm~~~

Boku DESU, Za Atarashi Author, Shiranui-su!

ini Fic pertama saya, mukyuu~ silahkan dinikmati XD

btw, seperti yang ada di summary, fic ini mengandung YURI (kalau gak suka mending gak usah dibaca dehh :) kesalahan typo mungkin juga, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Disclamer : Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN-san su~~)

Happy Reading

* * *

Act. 1

The Writer and The Miko

Namaku Hieda no Akyuu, Generasi ketujuh dari keturunan Hieda.

Menulis Gensokyo Chronicles yang berisi tentang segala peristiwa yang terjadi maupun informasi Youkai, Manusia dan berbagai hal yang ada di dunia fantasi bernama **"Gensokyo"** ini, sudah merupakan tugasku, tidak... Mungkin lebih cocok kalau kusebut Takdir yang kuemban sejak lahir.

Tugas ini diberikan oleh Generasi pertama Miko Hakurei pada masa lahirnya gensokyo kepada temannya nenek buyutku keturunan pertama keluarga Hieda, yang sebenarnya adalah diriku sendiri. Saat ini tugas Miko Hakurei dipikul oleh gadis berumur 16 tahun Hakurei Reimu, yang usianya lebih muda setahun dariku.

Kami para Hieda memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan yang unik. Karena kami para Hieda biasanya hanya berumur pendek dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat rapuh serta mudah terserang penyakit, namun di waktu yang sama kami para Hieda memiliki sesuatu yang disebut "Keabadian". Walau kami berumur pendek dan sangat mudah mati, kami memiliki keahlian untuk terus ber reinkarnasi. Jika kami mati, maka kami akan hidup kembali di tubuh yang baru.

Demikian juga dengan ingatan yang kami simpan. Kami mampu menyimpan semua kenangan yang ada dalam jiwa kami dan meneruskannya pada reikarnasi kami yang selanjutnya. Takdir inilah yang membuat kami terus hidup, tidak peduli bagaimana akhir yang kami terima, kami... 'AKU' sebagai seorang Hieda akan terus hidup. Selama Gensokyo tidak runtuh.

* * *

Location: **Hieda Household-Akyuu Personal Room**, 02:00 am

"Fuhh, kurasa ini sudah bagus" kataku setelah menulis beberapa kalimat diatas gulungan jurnalku.

"Hmm? Aku kehabisan tinta"

Jarang sekali kejadian ini terjadi, mungkin ada cadangan di rak.

"Di rak tidak ada"

Bagaimana kalau lemari?

"Di lemari juga tidak ada"

Apa boleh buat satu-satunya tempat yang ada hanya di ruang penyimpanan.

"Repot juga kalau aku sendiri yang harus mengambilnya, kalau mungkin sih pasti sudah kupanggilkan beberapa pelayan, tapi mengingat sekarang jam berapa, tidak enak juga kalau meminta bantuan" kataku setelah keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan ke arah ruang penyimpanan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari kamarku.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Huahhh heemmm~~ Ahh! gawat aku mulai ngantuk, sebaiknya kuselesaikan jurnal itu, setelah itu langsung tidur" Ahh dengan tubuh payah begini bagaimana bisa aku kerja keras?

Setelah aku mengambil barang yang kubutuhkan, aku langsung bergegas berjalan menuju kamarku, namun...

"Hnnnn? Apa ini?" ujarku saat melihat bercak-bercak merah di lantai yang mengarah langsung ke pintu kamarku.

**'DARAH?'**

'Ini? Darimana datangnya? Youkai!? Tidak! Mustahil Seharusnya seluruh isi rumah sudah dipasangi kekkai penghalang! Alarm 'Anti Maling' juga sudah dipasang! Mustahil bisa ada yang masuk!?' Itu yang ada dibenak pikiranku, seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa masuk kesini!

'Ahh aku lupa, kalau ada youkai 'licin' yang bisa masuk dan keluar tempat yang dia suka'

Dan image Yakumo Yukari langsung muncul di benakku.

'Apa dia sedang menjahiliku? Tchh! Berpikir saja tidak cukup!' Dengan cepat aku meletakkan botol tinta di dekat tembok kamarku dan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa *Ofuda dari lengan bajuku.

'Youkai atau bukan bersiaplah!'

ZRRRRAAAAKKKK!

"Hehhh, Catatan yang satu ini suram sekali ya" kata seorang perempuan berpakaian miko merah yang sedang tiduran sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang tentu saja merupakan jurnal yang kutulis tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakurei Reimu?"

"Ohh! Akyuu, kau kemana saja?" dengan santai si miko merah itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya setelah menyadari keberadaanku.

.

.

.

.

'what the f*ck ?' yapp, 3 kata itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanyaku dengan nada monoton.

"Ehh? Main lahh, memang apalagi?" jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak kalah monoton.

'MANA ADA ORANG MAIN KE TEMPAT ORANG LAIN JAM 2 PAGI!' teriakku...dibenakku...

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau lupa ya? Yang memasang kekkai di rumahmu dan yang menyarankanmu untuk membeli 'Alarm anti-maling' itu kan aku? Jadi aku bisa masuk kapan saja"

Jawabnya lagi dengan wajah **'sok' **imut, mata berkedip dan jarinya yang membentuk simbol 'peace' kearahku.

**"Oi, memasuki rumah orang tanpa permisi itu tindak kriminalitas tahu, jadi jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan itu dihadapanku" **kataku dengan wajah penuh terror dihadapannya.

"Ohh!? Seram! Seram! Reimu takut dehh~~"

**"Enyahh kau" **

Baru kali ini setelah sekian lama aku merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini, semua Hakurei memang sama saja.

"Ehh, aku kan baru sampai?"

**"Ya, dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kupersilahkan kau pergi dari tempat ini"**

hehh, kalau soal teror aku menang telak.

"Kau ini *Oni ya?"

Hn? Itu kan...

"Tchh, Aku nyerah dehh" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan melewatiku.

Kenapa tidak kusadari daritadi?

"Iya-iya aku pulang dehh, tidak usah pasang wajah seram begitu ka-! Ughhh!"

"Tanganmu, terluka" sesaat sebelum si miko merah itu melewatiku, aku langsung menarik tangan kirinya kearahku, disitu terlihat jelas bekas luka sayatan yang cukup lebar, hebat juga dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan lengan bajunya itu.

"Ahh! Ini cuma luka ke-"

"LUKA KECIL APANYA!? JELAS-JELAS LUKAMU LEBAR BEGINI!? KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARITADI!?" bentakku padanya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku tidak peduli jika itu akan membangunkan seluruh isi rumah, yang penting harus segera diobati.

"A-Akyuu, jangan bicara terlalu keras, nanti pelayanmu-"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI!? TUNGGU DISINI! BIAR KUAMBILKAN PERBAN!" setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkan si miko merah itu dan langsung menuju ke ruang penyimpanan tadi, kalau perban pasti ada kan.

**~2 minutes later~**

"Dasar merepotkan, kenapa kau isinya cuma membuat masalah?" kataku sambil membalut luka si miko merah.

"Maaf dehh, aku kerja lembur ta-ARGGHH! Jangan kencang-kencang!" rintihnya dihadapanku.

Perempuan ini, menyebalkan sekali.

"Lembur apanya!? Omong kosong! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana!?" kataku lagi padanya, namun kali ini dia tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku selesai membalut lukanya.

"Uwahh~~ Akyuu pintar mengatasi luka ya? Kalau ada apa-apa lebih baik aku kesini dehh" katanya dengan wajah cerianya (yang menyebalkan tentunya).

"Daripada ketempatku, lebih baik ke *Eientei, disana peralatan dan obatnya lebih lengkap, selain itu mereka buka 24 jam"

Dan lebih baik daripada jam 2 pagi membobol rumah orang.

"Ehhh~~ dengan dokter seram begitu, tentu saja aku ogah kesana" katanya sambil mengupil di depanku.

"Dimana sopan santunmu?"

Beruntung Eirin tidak ada disini.

"Kau... bisa tidak berhenti melakukan kerja lembur seperti itu? Kau itu kan Miko Hakurei, seharusnya bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik" kataku padanya.

"Wahh Akyuu mengkhawatirkanku ya? Baik sekali" jawabnya dengan kedua tangannya memegang pipiku, yang tentu saja langsung tepis.

"Be-Berisik! Terserah aku kan"

Apa-apaan perempuan ini? Menggodaku seperti itu.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan ku, kau sendiri bagaimana? Sekarang jam 2 kan? Tubuhmu itu, kau tahu sendiri kan?

Kenapa malah aku yang sekarang diceramahi.

"Sesekali lembur tidak masalah kan?" kataku.

"Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu olehmu" balasnya sambil memberikan dekopin ke dahiku.

Dasar, kalau sudah ada hubungannya soal melindungi sesuatu, perempuan ini tidak pernah pikir panjang.

"..."

Setelah itu kami hanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai lawan bicaraku itu angkat bicara.

"Hei, kurasa keberadaanku disini cukup mengganggumu jadi, aku pulang dulu ya" jawabnya dengan tangan kanannya mengelus kepalaku.

Jadi begini akhirnya? Pada akhirnya kami hanya mengobrol sebentar, padahal...Sepertinya aku memang harus mencegahnya.

"-sini tidak apa-apa" kataku dengan cepat.

"Ehh? Apa aku tidak mendengarmu" tanyanya padaku, dasar apa dia tidak mendengar perkataanku?

"Aku bilang, malam ini kau tidur disini tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akyuu, kau menggodaku ya" katanya tiba-tiba.

"AP! JA-JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! AKU HANYA KHAWATIR DENGAN LUKAMU ITU! DAN LAGI TIDAK BAIK GADIS SEPERTIMU KELUYURAN JAM SEGINI! JADI JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!" kataku padanya dengan sekali napas.

"Ehehehe aku hanya bercanda, lagipula kalau cuma luka begi-"

"INI *FUTONNYA KAU YANG DISEBELAH KIRI DAN AKU YANG DIKANAN!" kataku setelah menyiapkan 2 futon di depan miko merah itu.

"Oi, aku belum meyelesaikan kalimatku" katanya lagi.

**"Kau mau membantahku?" **kataku lagi sambil menerornya.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur sekarang" akhirnya perempuan itu menurut juga.

* * *

POV by Author

05:23 AM

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berbaring di futon mereka masing-masing, namun di tengah keheningan itu sang pemilik rumah dan si miko merah masih belum tidur, dan hanya menutupi wajah mereka yang sangat merah.

"Reimu? Oi Reimu? Kau sudah tidur" kata Akyuu pada Reimu yang ada disebelahnya.

'Mana bisa aku tidur dalam keadaan begini, apa sebaiknya aku diam saja ya?' kata Reimu dalam hatinya.

Pada akhirnya Reimu tidak menanggapinya.

"Reimu, aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk kepentinganmu saja, tapi juga untukku" kata Akyuu lagi.

'Ugghh, walaupun aku sedang tidur dia masih mau menceramahiku'

"Karena itu kumohon, jangan terlalu membebani dirimu dengan tugas-tugas beratmu, kau... tidak sendirian kan?"

'Ehh sebenarnya tidak masalah kok, malah lebih enak sendirian'

"Kau berbeda denganku kau masih bisa 'terbang' bebas bagaikan rajawali dan dapat membuat banyak teman, sementara aku hanya bisa duduk di dirumah dan menuliskan huruf-huruf di kertas, mulai dari yang penting sampai yang tidak berguna"

'Oi, jangan menggambarkanku seperti itu dong, kau juga punya banyak teman kan? Bakat menulismu hebat lho'

"Aku sejak dulu selalu memperhatikan leluhurmu, tapi mungkin kau generasi yang berbeda, kalau dulu leluhurmu selalu melakukan tugasnya sendirian, kau punya banyak teman yang mendampingimu, masih ada Marisa, ada Alice, ada juga maid vampir itu, dan juga teman youkaimu yang lainnya"

"Ohh jadi leluhurku dulu itu, anti-sosial ya?"

"Jadi.. Jangan suka bertindak sendirian... Kalau kau menderita, bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya tau!"

"Akyuu..."

"Aku.. Tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti seperti itu..."

"Maaf dehh, resiko pekerjaan"

"Karena Aku...Mencintaimu...Reimu..."

'Ya aku juga mencin- EHHHH!?"

'Apa dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya!? Aku barusaja mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kudengar! Dan lagi padaku!?'

"Reimu..."

'Ap-apalagi kali ini?'

"Reimu..."

'O-oi jangan memanggil namaku dengan nada erotis seperti itu dong'

"Reimu..."

'He-hentikkan! mau apa dia mendekati futonku!?' kata Reimu yang menyadari kalau futonnya tertarik sedikit.

**"Kau masih bangun kan?" **

"Ahhh..."

Tanpa disadari si miko merah, Akyuu sudah berada diatas futon Reimu, dengan wajah horrornya.

"Uwahh! Akyuu!? A-aku bisa jelaskan!" Melihat dirinya sedang dalam 'bahaya' Reimu langsung memasang pose bertahannya.

**"Kalau kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kau belum tidur, kau salah besar! Akan kubuat otakmu rusak dan melupakan hal barusan" **

Dengan mengepalkan tangannya Akyuu, bersiap untuk memberikan 'Tinju Maut'nya ke arah sang miko.

"A-Akyuu! Sebenarnya A-Aku juga menyukaimu! Jadi tolong tenang dulu" kata Reimu dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kau! Jangan permainkan perasaanku!"**

Mendengar pernyataan Reimu, Akyuu semakin ganas dan memasang sebuah Brass Knuckle di tangannya.

'Ga-Gawat, kenapa dia malah tambah tak terkendali!? Kalau begitu apa boleh buat'

"**Mati kau Hakurei Rei-**Hmmfhh!?"

'Sebelum seseorang menyerangmu, pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan counter-attack yang menghentikkan serangannya pula'

Tepat sebelum Akyuu meninju Reimu, sang miko langsung menempelkan bibirnya kearah Akyuu yang sukses membuat diri Akyuu tidak kuasa menahan beban tersebut dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua di futon bersama.

"Tu-Tunggu! Rei-Hmmfhh! Ahhh! Mmmm!"

Akyuu yang tidak sanggup melawan ciuman Reimu hanya bisa merelakkan dirinya 'diserang' si miko merah.

'Tapi... entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat senang, Reimu...'

**~5 minutes later~**

**"DASAR BUODOHHH! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!? KAU MAU MEMBIARKANKU MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS YA!?" **Bentak Akyuu setelah meninju miko di depannya itu.

"Ughh, maaf aku kelewat semangat tadi" kata sang miko yang mukanya penuh dengan lebam sekarang.

"Dasar! Kerjanya membuat masalah saja! Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu! Jangan mendekat! Jangan macam-macam!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Akyuu langsung kembali ke futonnya dan menutup dirinya rapat-rapat, melihat hal ini Reimu kembali ke dalam futonnya dan tersenyum lalu berkata:

"Selamat tidur, ratu manisku"

Sementara yang bersangkutan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu juga tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

* * *

10:00 AM

Di depan kediaman Hieda berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memegang sebuah parasol ungu, dibelakangnya berdiri 2 orang yang terlihat seperti pelayannya.

Dengan raut wajah bingung perempuan berparasol itu menoleh ke salah satu pelayannya.

"Ran, apa kita salah jadwal?" tanyanya pada pelayannya yang bernama Ran itu.

"Tidak, hari ini memang hari yang dijanjikan Nona Hieda" jawab Ran padanya.

"Yukari-sama, apa Akyuu-chan lupa?" tanya pelayannya yang satu lagi pada perempuan berparasol itu.

"Hmmm? Biar kulihat keadaannya"

Setelah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba terbuka sebuah lubang di depan perempuan bernama Yukari itu, dan di lubang itu terpantul bayangan Reimu dan Akyuu yang tertidur pulas dengan keduanya yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kedamaian yang dalam, tanpa pikir panjang perempuan bernama Yukari itu langsung menutup lubang itu dengan wajah merah.

"Yu-Yukari-sama" melihat tingkah majikannya itu, kedua pelayannya memanggil namanya untuk memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Ehh!? Bukan apa-apa kok, Ran! Chen! Kita pulang, Nona Hieda sepertinya sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi besok kita datang lagi" kata Yukari sambil berjalan kearah berlawanan dari kediaman Hieda, kedua pelayannya yang cukup bingung itu hanya mengikuti majikannya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, salah satu pelayannya yang bernama Ran berbisik pada majikannya.

"Yukari-sama, tadi melihat apa?" bisiknya.

Sementara yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir pelayannya dan berkata.

"Sesuatu yang sangat bagus"

* * *

Chessuto! First part selesai!

Capek juga ya...

Hmm? kenapa Akyuu x Reimu? Habisnya keduanya jarang terlihat bersama dan kalau dipasangkan jadi imut gitu XD !

Yahh Shiranui jadi berpikir kalau Hakurei dan Hieda itu kan 2 tokoh dengan peran penting masing-masing di Gensokyo, kenapa tidak dijadikan pairing?

Kyahahahaha! (Alasan Egois)

Yahh karena ini part 1, masih ada part lainnya yang memasangkan Reimu dengan Pairing lainnya.

Ahh sekedar informasi dari part ke part, semuanya tidak ada hubungannya ya~~

Maksudnya setiap partnya itu merupakan cerita terpisah yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali, nahh kira-kira siapa ya? Pairing Reimu selanjutnya? Gimana kalau di jadikan Favorite? Di Follow juga? Apalagi di review untuk menentukan siapa pairing selanjutnya? Yahh kita lihat saja cerita yang selanjutnya.

Thanks for Reading! :)

Extra:

Ofuda = kertas mantra yang biasa digunakan pengusir setan.

Futon = satu set kasur lengkap dengan bantal dan selimutnya.

Oni = setan jepang (sedikit beda dengan iblis).

* * *

Omake XD

Location = Hieda Mansion, 07:00 AM

Pelayan 1: Nona Akyuu, hari ini bangunnya siang ya?

kata seorang pelayan perempuan ke pelayan lain yang ada disampingnya.

Pelayan 2: Iya, biasanya selalu bangun pagi.

Jawabnya.

-Depan pintu kamar Akyuu-

Pelayan 1: Nona Akyuu, sekarang sudah siang, tolong ba- wahh wahh

Salah satu pelayan itu kemudian sedikit terkejut melihat sosok majikannya sedang tidur berpelukkan dengan seorang perempuan yang dia anggap teman majikannya.

Pelayan 2: Hmmm? Ada ap-! Ohh begitu rupanya, kita biarkan mereka tidur saja bagaimana?

Pelayan 1: Ide bagus, dan lagi, sudah lama sejak kulihat Nona Akyuu sangat akrab dengan temannya itu, lebih baik kita tidak mengganggunya.

Keduanya akhirnya pergi menjauh.

**~4 Hours later~**

Akyuu: Huahemm~~ Ahh sudah pagi ternyata

kata Akyuu sambil mengusap matanya.

Reimu: Ohh sudah bangun? Akyuu?

kata sang miko yang berada di sampingnya.

Akyuu: Iya, aku tidur pulas sekali

jawabnya.

Reimu: Kalau begitu selamat pagi ratuku.

setelah mengucapkan salam paginya, Reimu langsung mencium pipi Akyuu dan sukses membuatnya berwajah merah.

Akyuu: Se-selamat pagi! Miko Bodoh

katanya dengan nada terbata-bata.

keduanya akhirnya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bersama.


End file.
